


Icy Kosei heart

by purplefox



Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [20]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daybreakers - Freeform, Daybreakers 2020, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: He's not alone even though he's the only thief hereDaybreakers 2020Week 2 school life yusuke
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652734
Kudos: 20





	Icy Kosei heart

There was a soft touch to his hair. The last thing Yusuke remembered was finishing his piece for class and then pulling out his blanket to get as much sleep as he could before class in a few hours. What on earth could the soft touch be? He opened his eyes slowly only to find himself almost nose to nose with Akira.

“You used your key.” Yusuke said softly as Akira brushed his hair back. Akira smiled at him softly as he combed fingers through Yusuke’s hair. “How long was I asleep?” The lights were still on. His piece was still the same way he had left it. The heaviness in his body gave him no exact time that he had been sleeping.

“Well I’m guessing by the state of this room that you’ve been asleep for no more than three hours.” Akira said softly as he helped Yusuke to sit up. “You’ve been painting all day and night without a care again. Neglecting food.” He glanced behind himself and Yusuke watched Morgana stretch on the bag Akira had dropped by the door. “Luckily you didn’t just curl up by the work. Else you would have been waking up on a hospital bed.”

“I have my doubts about that.” Yusuke snorted before he gently traced his finger around Akira’s chin. “You know me by now Akira. there is no way you would have jumped to that conclusion first.” He yawned before he covered his mouth. “My apologies.”

“You must have been out for maybe three hours.” Akira sat down with a huff. “I came to drop off the coffee and curry from Boss but…”

“Then you found me and everything else.” Yusuke leaned forward but did not let their lips touch. He waited for Akira to huff and bring them together. “Thank you.”

“You have to take better care of yourself. Not as if we have another man on Kosei.” Akira murmured before he kissed him softly. “I get it. Art is everything for you. You want to… you need to improve but your body has to be strong so you can do the things in your head.”

“When did you get so wise.” Yusuke murmured softly.

X

“Oh man.” Ryuji was fumbling with his clothes. “When we said we would have to infiltrate this place? I didn’t think literally man.” He tugged at his shirt with a wince. “We don’t belong here man… and why do you look like you belong? Ann’s the model and she sticks out!”

“Maybe this is my fate.” Akira adjusted his glasses before he glanced around the corridor. “And we snuck into Kosei for a reason. Let’s just hurry up and go already. This palace has already been a pain.”

“Teachers.” Ann muttered as she tugged at her skirt. “And let’s hurry already… I can’t believe Yusuke has to deal with this on his own.”

“There’s nothing wrong with the school.” Yusuke pointed out as he operated the Navigator. “The focus is just different from Shujin.”

“The money too.” Ryuji whistled as he poked at the water cooler. “Man Shuujin feels so poor now. Even their water is cute! Even their garden-“

“Let’s go.” Ann stressed and Yusuke murmured the words to the Navigator. One moment they were in the hallway of Kosei and the next they were in a colosseum. “Right.” Ann sighed. “I said this once but I’ll say it again. This is going to be troublesome.”

X

“I hate having you on your own.” Akira had Morgana on his chest as he lazily threw Yusuke’s rubber ball into the air. He did it over and over as he stared at the dorm ceiling. “If there was a way to switch schools without calling attention to myself and leaving a trail.” He muttered. Yusuke flipped the page on his sketchpad as he listened. He slowly began to capture the shadows and lines with Akira.

“I also would like if you were here.” Yusuke said softly. He finished the outline of Akira first. Morgana and Akira’s body. Then he moved to his pose and his face. “However it is best this way. If rescues follow you it is a trail. An unbelievable one but still one.”

“You’re right.” Akira froze with the ball in his hand. “That doesn’t mean I want to hear it but you are right Yusuke.” He sighed. “So very right.” His hand trailed over Morgana. “We have the student council constantly trailing after me. There must have been something going on higher up.” He said softly. “They’ll get in the way.” His eyes moved to Yusuke. “There’s only so much that you can do on your own Yusuke.”

“I was thinking the same thing about you.” Yusuke murmured. “Last I checked. You overdo things. You’re amazing Akira but you’re not a god. As powerful as you are, you need to rely on us more.”

“I do.” Akira slowly slipped Morgana off of him. Yusuke finished shading his face. There it was, the eyes of Joker slowly rising through the pages. “I want to but I don’t want to get anyone hurt. I don’t want to drop the ball.”

“Then trust me to be your net.” Yusuke said softly. “Trust us more.”

“You’re all alone here.” Akira’s fingers brushed his face. “I hate leaving you on your own but there’s only so much that I can do here. You bring us so much information but you’re on your own.”

“I’m not alone.” Yusuke pressed his head against Akira’s own. “All of you are here.”

X

“Kitagawa-kun?” He had noticed his teacher coming behind him but the man’s soft voice made Yusuke pause his brush. “Has something happened? Your art…” His sensei said softly. “I can’t put my finger on I but somehow there seems to be…”

“Hope?” Yusuke smiled as he turned back to the canvas. Of course there would be. Deep inside of the piece was Akira. not just Akira. their entire team and their goals. They were there everywhere that he looked. “I just realized I’m not as alone as I thought.” Yusuke stroked the Ace card that he had hidden on the canvas. “Nothing more than that.”


End file.
